The Shinobi Way
by LilBozu
Summary: The ninja life was everything kagura knew, she breathed her life for combat but always had a kind heart, taking everyone's burden on the on going war. When she gets sent to spy on the enemy, the leaf village, she is nearly killed but is saved by team Asuma. Now in the hands of the leaf, the Lonely shinobi trying to make a difference is caught inbetween a battle of love and war.


"I've been assigned to the mission...",I thought as I jumped through the trees. "My mission is to spy on the leaf village, it's not like I could say no.. even if I'm against this war I can't do anything about it but do my job".

Suddenly theres a faint noise of crashing trees from not too far away. I slowly made my way to the sight not making any noise. Hiding behind a tree I looked down at the battle scene.

"Ino Shika Cho!" A voice from below yelled.

I watched intently as the formation failed, their opponent seemed to be more powerful than he looked.

"The chubby boy seems severely injured" I thought as I observed the whole scene. "I have to help them!"

I told myself, "Even if they appear to be from the leaf village I hate seeing people in pain, even if we are in amidst conflict ".

The large opponent threw a sickle like weapon at the boy with his hair tied up, I froze up and watched noticing he wouldn't be quick enough to dodge it. I quickly jumped down from the tree i was hiding behind and took the impact full on. I couldn't just let him get hit.. my body.. it just moved on it own. The sickle hit me right at my left shoulder ripping down into my flesh, the man pulled back his sickle causing more pain into my already gushing shoulder.

"Ugh" I grunted as I fell back onto the boy with his haired tied who had caught me. He looked weary as he was also hurt and exhausted but surprised by my sudden entrance. Quickly I used my kekkei genkai that I possessed and drew out the water from a bottle in my bag an used it to put the man in a water prison jutsu then turned the water into thick ice so he wouldn't be able to break out of it.

"It was the least I could do", I thought to my self as I slumped over in pain.

I had a large over coat on so the members of the leaf could not be able to see my identity. I quickly got up and staggered regaining my balance, I clutched me shoulder as I made a get away.

"Hey wait!" I heard the boy from behind me shout.

" I can't let them find me, for the sake of the mission!" I told myself as I pushed forward feeling the excruciating pain spreading through out my body.

I didn't get far, I stood leaning against a tree still being able to make out their conversation. I could feel my blood pouring out at a dangerous rate as I listened to their voices.

"Shikamaru who was that person?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to see their face.." he said tiredly.

" We'll dont just sit there! That person saved your butt at least bring them here so I can bandage their wounds!"

"Fine, whatever, they couldn't have gotten too far in their state, just take care of Choji until I get back got it Ino?"

Shikamaru said I'n the least motivated tone.

"Got it" Ino replied tending to Choji's wounds.

"I have to move fast.. their coming for me."

"I can not let myself get caught." I staggered forward moving as fast I can. The pain got worst and I clutched my shoulder tightly trying to stop the blood. I came across a river bank and my vision began to fade.. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer they became heavy and dull. Soon I felt my body fall against the soft earth. It was relaxing.. I thought. Shikamaru followed a blood trail that I had left unkowingly.

"This person didnt make such an escaping effort," he thought confused.

Shikamaru now began to look at the figure that had saved him earlier, he slowly made his way to the coat covering the persons face. He uncovered it in one quick motion and leaped back just to be safe.

"So this persons from that village huh?" Shikamaru took note.

"Where am I" I began to think. I fluttered open my eyes I couldn't make out what I was seeing, but I could feel a swaying motion. My body rocked back and fourth back and fourth. Things became steady again.

"I can't move my body" I thought tiredly.

I shut my eyes once again feeling the earth beneath me. Suddenly I felt a splash of cold water on face and I sat straight up startled, my whole body was stimulated in a quick second.

"Errmm", I yelled feeling a striking pain in my shoulder. I looked up at the man crouching over me looking at me with his sharp narrow eyes.

"Easy now don't get up", he spoke firmly. I laid back.

" It's all over now", I thought. "They've caught me, mission failed... not like I agreed this horrible task anyway."

I laid back looking at him examine my wound. Shikamaru looked serious and same.

"This isn't good, we need to treat yo-".

"Just leave me here.. I'm the enemy, I failed my mission. I don't deserve your pity," I blurted with a melancholy tone.

"Well since you saved my life back there I owe you one, plus we can get information out of you", he said lifting me up. "I can't just leave a girl to die out here anyways", he said in a huff. "I can't believe I let someone like you rescue me" he blurted on adding his comments about women.

We arrived back at the battle scene, the enemy was tied up now and the chubby boy was looking better.

"Your back, finally!," shouted the blonde headed woman. She approached me as I was being held in the mans arms. She suddenly stopped as she looked at my head band.

"So she's from that village.." She looked down at me with a different look now. The leaf village and my village are rivals, I expect no less of their reactions. The boy laid me down and the blonde haired woman began to treat me.

"Ugh, Hhrm", I grunted in pain.

"H-hey why did you save us back there" the woman asked curiously.

I stayed quiet for awhile and replied,"I was only helping people in need".

"Are you sure your from our rival village? You seem to nice!", She exclaimed. The look in her eyes became more settled.

" I'm Ino, n that lazy looking one is Shikamaru and that guy over there is Choji". Still in pain I wearily gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you".

" Ino I don't think your suppose to give the enemy such info", Choji said sheepishly.

"Don't underestimate her" Shikamaru said not letting his guard down for even a second.

"Oh c'mon she's no-" suddenly she was interrupted by Shikamaru's stern voice.

"She's still the enemy". Ino looked down at me and she looked at me with sad eyes.

She finished bandaging my wound and stopped the bleeding. I was immediately tied up after I was treated. Meanwhile the boy named Choji seemed to be getting worse throughout the day.

"Ino go and take Choji back to the village, I'll catch up with you later." Shikamaru commanded.

"Right", Ino replied as she left with Choji. My wound was feeling more better now as Ino performed first aid treatment on me. I laid on my back still tied up looking at the sky. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I'm finally free... for now" I thought. Shikamaru sat next to me with his guard up still keeping a close watch on me.

"We'll rest here for the night, don't even think about escaping", he said firmly.

So this is my first chapter I hope you guys like it and leave reviews! Hopefully this joint account goes well. - K


End file.
